


You tease.

by ackersass



Series: Daily Drabbles [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Singer Eren, Smut, Writer Levi, cos who doesn't love smut, levi teases eren, mwahahaha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 03:40:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3193919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackersass/pseuds/ackersass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren finally returns home and Levi has been waiting for him to arrive home for a while now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You tease.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want, please follow my blog captainsassypxnts.  
> I have an idea for an ereri fanfic but I'm not sure if I should write it up, I could write it up on Tumblr first before posting it up on here(?) I'm sorry this isn't as long, I'm really bad at writing smut D:

After Eren had gotten home from his tour, Levi was stood in the hallway tapping his foot not looking very happy at the brunet "Ah. So you saw it huh?" Eren laughed and scratched the back of his head, Levi kept staring at him before walking up to him pulling his boyfriend down to his level "Your lucky I like you, idiot" He spat out before crashing his lips onto Eren's, the brunet kissed him back dropping his stuff on the ground his hands roaming to the back of Levi's thighs lifting him up and wrapping his legs around himself as he made his way to the bedroom.

Levi was too occupied nibbling and sucking on Eren's lips but got separated when the singer threw Levi on the bed and climbed on top of him continuing the making out, removing each piece of clothing between each kiss.

The couple were both in their boxers, giving each other sloppy kisses along each others lips and necks, before Levi flipped them over to nibble at the brunet's neck, leaving several bruises before getting off the brunet and gathering his clothes

"W-What? Levi! You can't leave me like this!!" The singer sat up with a raging boner literally crying out to Levi.

"It'll teach you to make stupid announcements like that on T.V. Plus it'll be fun to see you like this for the rest of the night" He dressed himself and went to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

"You fucking tease!" Eren cried out and collapsed on the bed, groaning.


End file.
